SmoshGames One Shots Collection
by TheHyperNarcoleptic
Summary: A collection of SmoshGames one shots. Open for requests (PM or Comment)! Please leave constructive reviews! Rated T for some probable swearing. Enjoy!
1. Cuddles (Marhinki)

**Hi guys! Welcome to my collection of SmoshGames one-shots! The main pairings I'll write about will be Marhinki (MariXSohinki), Jovencorn (JovenshireXLasercorn), Ianthony (IanXAnthony), and Iancorn (IanXLasercorn). Feel free to PM me with any requests that you have and I'll be more than happy to write them! I love requests! Anyway... enjoy!**

**1. Cuddles (Marhinki)**

_**This oneshot is placed just at the end of the Game Bang Episode called "WE SLAUGHTER HELPLESS CRITTERS." I hope you all like cuddly toys for this one... because there's lots of fluff! (See what I did there? Enjoy!)**_

_**Earlier in the Game Bang episode...**_

"_...And the loser loses their stuffed animal!" said David evilly._

"_WHAT?!" exclaimed Mari, clutching her toy lion to her chest tightly. "That's so cruel! I don't wanna lose John Snow..."_

"_The rules are the rules!" said Joshua. "STUFF BANG!_

"_Bang stuff!" chimed in Anthony, getting a low chuckle from Ian._

"You can't do this!" Mari protested. "I've had him since I was three!" she held on to her toy tighter, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mari, it's the rules," Matt said quietly in her ear. He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Just hand him over, and it'll be done with sooner."

Mari looked helplessly into Matt's eyes, and unwillingly held out the toy to Lasercorn.

"AARGH!" growled David as he immediately snatched Mari's stuffed animal and ripped every limb from its body, bit off the head, and tipped the stuffing on to the floor. Mari hid her sobs by covering her mouth with her hands. She felt like she was going to be sick. Lasercorn had ripped apart her childhood friend in front of her eyes. She felt betrayed, and wanted to cry. She looked up, broken, at Matt Sohinki, her best friend and her secret crush, who gazed apologetically back.

"Lasercorn, you monster!" he cried. "I'm so sorry, Mari," he whispered sadly.

Mari leaned her head on Matt's shoulder, holding back her tears, but it was too much. Before the camera had stopped rolling, she ran out of the room sobbing.

David began to follow her. "Mari, I..." he hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Matt felt suddenly angry. "How could you do that so horrifically? She's had that lion since she was three and you think it's ok to rip its head off with your _teeth_?!"

David looked at the floor, ashamed. "I'm really sorry, Sohinki. I dunno what I was thinking."

Matt felt bad for lashing out at David. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess it was just the rules of the game."

"You should go talk to her, dude," Joshua said. Matt looked at David expectantly.

"...Matt, he's talking to you," Ian said, folding his arms.

"Me? I'm not the one who needs to apologise," cried Matt.

"David can apologise later, it's too soon," explained Anthony. "Matt, you're her best friend. You should see if she's ok and calm her down. Plus," he added, with a small smile, "We know you're crazy about her."

Matt rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile a bit. "Stop teasing me about that. If she ever finds out, I might die of embarrassment. I'll go talk to her." He marched out of the room and closed the door.

Ian raised an eyebrow at Anthony. "You just had to say it, didn't you? You always bring it up. Why?"

Anthony smirked at the group. "Because a little birdy *coughKalelcough* told me that she feels the same way."

Joshua smiled. "I guess that explains all their shameless flirting."

David looked at the ceiling. "God, I know. They're so cute it just makes me sick."

Joshua elbowed David in the ribs playfully. "Hey, you. Jealous, that's what you are."

David smiled cheekily. "Me? Jealous of the perfect couple? _Neeeveeer!_" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Watching the scene unfold into a tickle fight from the other side of the room, Ian whispered to Anthony. "God, _they're_ so cute it makes me sick."

Anthony laughed. "Well, _both_ of the perfect couples better figure it out soon enough or I'll lock them in cupboards and won't let them out until they do."

Ian grinned. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who's batshit crazy around here."

Matt found Mari curled in a ball, weeping under her desk. "Go away Lasercorn," she said in between sobs. She looked up. "Oh," she wiped the tears from her red eyes. "Hi, Matt."

"Hi Mari," he said quietly. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," she said, a small smile creeping onto her face as she shifted over and Matt joined her under her desk. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. She felt a bit happier now that Matt was here, but shivers still ran through her body like cold, icy shocks.

"Are you ok?" Matt patted Mari's head as she broke back into tears.

"...I know it sounds stupid, but John Snow was my best friend when I was a child, and even a teenager," she began, sniffling. "When the kids at school would beat me up, I'd hide in the bathrooms with him and just hug him and... Cry. And when I have nightmares at night, the only one there is John Snow." She looked down at the floor. "And... well, you know how much I hate horror. I have a pretty active imagination, and my nightmares are terrifying. I'm sorry," she laughed at herself self-consciously.

Matt hugged her tighter. "Don't apologise." He paused for a second. "Y-you know," he began hesitantly, "When I was younger, I had this little cuddly cat toy called Kitty, a-and... Just like you, when the kids at school bullied me, I'd hide in the bathroom, cuddling Kitty. But, one day, in high school," he swallowed, "this one kid, Mike, he, uh, punched me, and kicked me, and emptied my bag all over the floor. He found Kitty, and gutted my stuffed animal all over the floor... And... God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be saying this," he wiped his eyes. "The reason I'm telling you this, is because I wanted you to know that I understand what you're feeling, and it's ok to be upset when something close to your heart goes away."

He looked at the floor, eyes red with tears. "

I've never told anyone that before, you know, Matt?"

He looked up at Mari. "Huh?"

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I've never told anyone why John Snow was so special to me. My past with that toy has been so painful and special at the same time, and I'm sad that he's gone. But, now that I've told someone, I don't feel so bad," she smiled at him.

He let a small smile pull at the corners of his lips. "I've never told anyone either. And now I don't feel so bad either." His smile grew. "I guess what made my stuffed animal special was that I could share my thoughts with it... And I can share my thoughts with you too, and you're special to me too."

Mari beamed at Matt, the tears in her eyes drying away. "You're special to me too, Matt." She wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. After adjusting to the surprise, Matt chuckled and hugged her back. Mari giggled. "You nicer to cuddle than any stuffed animal, too."

He smiled, and softly kissed the side of Mari's forehead. "You too, Mar."

**More to come soon! Comment or PM me with requests or even ideas that you want me to write about, and I'll also do a really LONG one-shot about the ENTIRE crew! Anyway, for now... back to naptime!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic xxxx**


	2. The Cupboard (Iancorn)

**Hi guys!**

**COMMENTS:**

**BOO: YAY BOO! I know, they're such a CUTE COUPLE!**

**XxUnwrittenxX: I'm glad to see someone's heart is exploding as much as mine. THE CUTENESS**

**Alli's Guard and Drumline004: Thank you! If you have any suggestions for other ships or any good Marhinki moments that you want to see, let me know! xx**

**Calypso: Ask, and you shall receive... This is for you!**

**2: The Cupboard (Iancorn)**

**_The format of this story is just speech, like a play or a movie. I've tried to keep it as easy as possible to identify which character is speaking eg. Ian or Lasercorn. Enjoy!_**

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

***click***

"Anthony, let me out, you bastard!"

"JOVEEEEEN! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"***sigh*** It's no use, Lasercorn. They've locked us in."

"Agh! Why?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Sorry. Dammit, they're so annoying. ***sigh*** Well, at least I'm stuck with you. I couldn't bare to be stuck here with anyone else."

""Really? Well… thanks, Lasercorn!"

"Dude, I can feel you blushing right now."

"Wh-whaaat?! Me, blushing? Nooo… Uh…!"

**...silence…**

"...Godammit, guys, let us out!"

"Uh, Ian, I don't think they're going to for a while."

"Goddammit… well, we may as well pass the time until they let us out. Any ideas?"

"I guess we could play something like Truth or Dare, but we can't really do Dares in a… what is this anyway, the janitor's closet?"

"Ew, gross! Well, we can try. You go first."

"So, Ian, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"Why am I so fabulous?"

"Lasercorn, as much as I hate to say, that's not a Truth, that's a rhetorical question."

"But it's THE truth!"

"***chuckles*** It's still not a Truth question, dumbass."

"Aha! So you admit it's the truth?"

"***sigh*** whatever makes you happy-slash-makes you shut up. Choose a goddamn question!"

"...why do YOU find me so fabulous? Hehe..."

"Fine, I guess that's good enough, though it's hardly different. I find you fabulous because... You're my best friend and I think you're hilarious and..."

"And...?"

"And that's it."

"Are you sure you weren't going to say... Dashingly handsome?"

"Goddammit Lasercorn! Shut up!"

"Ok, sheesh!"

"Thank you! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ooh, you are so going to regret that."

"No I won't. There is no dare daring enough for I, the daring daredevil Lasercorn!"

"AHA I don't think so. ***chuckling darkly*** lick the walls."

"...you asshole. We don't even know for sure what's in here! I could lick a dirty mop by accident! I COULD CONTRACT THE PLAGUE!"

"I'm waiting."

"...fine, douchebag. ***licks and then spits frantically*** AAAH! EHHH OHMPING IHH II OWWW!"

"***laughing*** um... translate?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING MY MOUTH! OH MY GOD, ITS MOVING! EWWW!"

"Gross."

"Phew, it's gone... ***shudder*** That... Was... Traumatic... It tasted like-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT 5 MONTH OLD BACTERIA TASTES LIKE! I feel bad enough! Your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'll regret this, but Dare."

"Aha! Prepare for your doom! I... Haven't actually thought of a Dare."

"Idiot. Truth then."

"...I haven't thought of a Truth either."

"You are the most adorable idiot ever."

"What's that?! Adorable, did you say, Ian?"

"What?! N-no!"

"Right, _suuuure_ you didn't. The ears don't lie, dude. I'm not giving up, Ian."

"Shut up. ***pause*** ...stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling!"

"How do you know I'm smiling? Besides, I can tell I've won."

"No you haven't. I can feel you smiling. Stop. Smiling."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Since you can't think of anything, I'll ask one. Truth or Dare, Lasercorn."

"Dare."

"Again?! You have a death wish."

"I am the most daring daredevil! I do not fear death! Except for from whatever was on that wall, that is."

"Shut up. Your dare is to go on a date with me."

"I told you I won! I gladly accept your invitation to court you, Sir!"

"...I wasn't joking, Lasercorn."

"Neither was I. It's why I said yes."

"...Really?"

"Yes, Ian! I've been waiting for you for months to realise! How blind can you be?! "

"Pretty blind, considering we're in a dark closet."

"Shush. But yes. I honestly can't wait to go out with you, Ian. As soon as we get out of this goddamn closet."

"FOR GODS SAKE ANTHONY, YOU'VE GOT WHAT YOU WANTED US TO DO, HAPPY?! LET US OUT!"

***muffled: "I'm not letting you out until you kiss him already!"***

"ANTHONY, I'M NOT KISSING HIM UNTIL HE WASHES THE EBOLA VIRUS OUT OF HIS MOUTH!"

***door clicks and squeaks open***

"..."

"..."

"Hurry up and get out, Lasercorn, I want to kiss you."

**That's all for now! Please fave, follow and review and stay tuned for more! Please, please PLEASE leave requests in the comments or PM me, as I'd love to hear what you'd most like to see! Also please leave links to any Smoshgames fanfiction you've written/read because I always want to read more! Also, if you're a huge Marhinki fan like me, click on my profile to see my Marhinki multi-chapter called Game Bang: Truth or Dare which I hope contains enough fluff for your liking! (Also there's a bit of Iancorn... but you'll have to read it to see it! :D)**


	3. The Worst And The Best (Ianthony)

****Hi guys! Sorry for the longer wait, but as I'm back to school now, the updates will probably be at least once a week rather than how often it was back in the holidays. Also, the slower updates will hopefully mean I'll be able to make them longer! This is a very short Ianthony friendship one shot which I hope you enjoy… I thought it was quite sweet, and I imagine that with their growing success, their friendship will hopefully grow stronger over the years! Anyway, enjoy!****

****COMMENTS:****

****littledino1011:********BAE I'm sorry I completely forget to mention you! Thanks for reading my fanfics even though you don't watch SmoshGames! I also forgot to review Making The Grade, which I will go and do as soon as I upload this chapter!****

****BOO:********I have the same problem! Every night… Me: ******_***reads ultracute fangirl moment* OHMYGOD TOO CUTE!**_******Mother: ******_**HAND OVER THE PHONE**_**

****Alli's Guard and Drumline004********: Yes, I'm alo ton between Iancorn and Jovencorn! (And Ianthony, but that's mostly a friendship ship) Also yay! If you want any particular ship or situation, just ask!****

****XxUnwrittenxX:********I do tend to ship Jovencorn more, but after a request for Iancorn and reading a different fanfic I suddenly had an idea that I thought would work in my head… I will probably do a Jovencorn story in the future, so look out for that! ****

****Calypso:********Thank you! I hope you liked it!****

**3. The Worst and The Best (Ianthony)**

**_This is set just after the filming and editing of the "The Worst of 2014" video. Ian and Anthony are just waiting for the video to convert..._**

Ian put away the camera and snacks after having edited the 'Worst of 2014' video, and let out a long breath. "Wow," he thought out loud, "I can't believe we've been doing this since 2005."  
>Anthony nodded and chuckled fondly. "I know, it's hard to believe. And we're still as dumb as ever," he added, laughing with Ian.<p>

"True," Ian admitted with a grin. "Questionable Quality Humor since 2005."

"And best friends since forever!" Anthony sang happily, holding his hand up for his best friend to high-five.

"Since forever!" Ian replied cheerily, high-fiving Anthony.

"So… what do you think 2015 holds for us?" Anthony said thoughtfully.

Ian let out an exasperated sigh. "I've set myself so many New Years Resolutions, I'll probably give up by February." He eyed a Mars Bar on the desk longingly. "Or maybe today."

Anthony chuckled as Ian ripped open the wrapper and crammed the Mars bar into his mouth, munching happily. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, to which Ian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you vegan! You're probably just jealous of my chocolate," Ian smirked. Anthony pulled out a vegan chocolate bar from his bag, which wiped the smile off Ian's face. "You asshole," he said in mock anger after having lost the battle.

Anthony sat down at the computer, transfixed on the slowly increasing bar that showed how much of the video was converted. "I'm just hoping that the Smosh movie will be a success. We've done most of the filming for it, so there's not too much pressure at the moment."

Ian grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the computer. "Yeah… and also, SmoshGames is going well, Smosh Pit Weekly is getting more views..." Ian counted off all the different shows and channels they had. "...Shut Up Cartoons is also really popular, and the different language Smosh channels are super popular too." He finished his list contently.

Anthony nodded, his eyes glassy as he gazed at the ceiling happily. "It's been a really good year…"

He was broken out of his trance by a _BLEEP!_ noise from the computer, signifying the completion of the video conversion. Ian's eyes lit up. "Wanna watch it before we upload?"

Anthony pulled a stupid face and replied with a enthusiastic "AWW HELL YEAH!"

Although they had watched the video before, they still burst out loud with laughter, 'Oooh'ed at ultra cringey moments, and shielded their eyes at the many censored ballsacks. Mostly Ian's. As they video drew to a close, with the short clip of them thanking the viewers, Ian said cheerfully, "When I think about it now, the 'worst' moments were probably the best."

Anthony nodded. "I think so too."

The videos outro music had finished, and the office was now in comfortable silence. Anthony then asked again, putting his arm round his best friend's shoulder. "So… what's next for Smosh in 2015?"

Ian put his arm around Anthony. "Another firetrucking amazing year."

**Yay! Ianthony! Bromance! Fangirl! Please review, fave and follow and I'll be back with more next week! Please, please, PLEASE leave requests, because I'd love to know what you particularly want to read and also what ideas you have! Next week will probably be Marhinki… because **_**ohmygodmarhinkiislifefangirlwooahhhmygod! **_**Thanks for all the kind reviews and I love you all :D **

**For now… back to naptime!**

**TheHyperNarcoleptic xx**


End file.
